undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vauseman/*IMPORTANT* 2013 UFSW AWARDS *IMPORTANT*
Hello, everyone. This is Bait. For the rest of December, we’re going to be doing something special. 'UFSW AWARDS ' We have done Awards in the past, but these are meant to be more official. This is to honor the hard work of our amazing collection of writers and celebrate some achievements. But this is going to work a little different than similar blogs in the past. 1.) Winners will be decided by a panel of five judges, consisting of Me, TheInfected, Fitz0021, PBR Sharpshoot, and Johno1995. From each category, we will choose four nominees. From those four, we will also choose the winner. 2.) But other users are also involved as well. Another blog will be created after this one where you (and us judges) will post nominations for each category. You can only nominate one story/character/scene per category. 3.) You are allowed to self-nominate in one category. For example, if you believe you have a great Male Lead, you may nominate the male lead in your story in that category. However, you cannot nominate your story again. 4.) Each story can only be a nominee in '''three '''categories. 5.) Here are the categories: Best Male Lead nominees consist of great male lead characters (not necessarily a protagonist). Best Female Lead nominees consist of great female lead characters (not necessarily a protagonist). Best Female Supporting nominees consist of female characters that may not have been main but were still interesting and/or had a significant impact on the story. Best Male Supporting nominees consist of male characters that may not have been main but were still interesting and/or had a significant impact on the story. Self-explanatory. Best Character Arc nominees consist of characters that have had an interesting, well-crafted character arc and have developed significantly. Self-explanatory. Best Character Introduction nominees consist of characters that had a memorable introduction in the story. Self-explanatory. Self-explanatory. Best Death nominees consist of a death scene that may have been well-written, shocking, or, in general, left an impact on the reader. Best Relationship nominees don’t just consist of romantic couples (although they can). These nominations can also constitute things like a friendship, or a parental relationship--basically two characters whose relationship with each other has a profound effect on the story. Best Title nominees should consist of great issue/episode/chapter titles. These titles are unique while still describing the issue/episode/chapter well. Best Cliffhanger nominees consist of specific scenes in a story that left you wanting more. Self-explanatory. Best Story Name nominees consist of stories with interesting and unique titles. Best Universe nominees should consist of stories that have a well-developed world, meaning the author has expanded their story’s world beyond others. For example, a story that explains the origins of the zombie virus or explains what’s happening in other parts of the world would be expanding their universe. Best Dialogue nominees consist of stories with great dialogue. Character speech isn’t clunky or awkward--the dialogue flows. Best Character name nominees consist of characters with unique and interesting names, or maybe even a name that describes the character or their role in the story. Best Character Backstory nominees should be characters that have interesting and/or unique backstories, or a backstory that has a profound effect on the story. Best Improvement nominees consist of writers whose skills have improved dramatically during their time at UFSW. Best Ensemble nominees should consist of stories with a great cast of characters that interact well with each other and make the story, overall, more enjoyable. The purpose of this blog is to get your thoughts and input. If there is a category you don’t like, please say so. If something is confusing, please ask and we will try to clarify. If you have suggestions for more categories, say so as well. Category:Blog posts